


Not Every Prince Needs a Princess

by RapunzelGirl13



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M, First Kisses, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-graphic Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapunzelGirl13/pseuds/RapunzelGirl13
Summary: Smoshtopia is a kingdom run by King Anthony and King Ian. Prince Shayne is the youngest son of King Robert and Queen Catherine. For 3 years, Shayne courted Princess Courtney but their relationship died off when she rejected his marriage proposal. As Shayne grows closer to 28, his parents force the idea of marriage on him but he’s ready to take that step, still having his hopes set on rekindling with Courtney. When the royal messenger brings a quest for Shayne, he believes that he is off to save Princess Haas. Shayne sets off on this dangerous mission to save this princess and bring her home to the neighboring kingdom of Smoshville. Between fighting off the nemesis, attempting to slay the man-eating dogs and receiving help from a runaway Princess, he finds himself in a battle between life and death. When Shayne manages to get to the top of the castle, he is shocked to find the best friend he thought he lost almost 25 years earlier. Now as the two Prince’s set off on their journey home, Shayne finds himself with some overwhelming and desirable feelings towards Damien, some he had never felt around Courtney. Will Shayne act on these feelings and prove that not all Prince’s need a Princess?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning there is a bit of murder and violence in this chapter.

Prince Damien sighed as he sat down at the windowsill and stared out at the morning sunrise. It was just beginning to come up and there were a few clouds in the sky, though everything was rather blurry to him. Running his fingers across the marks he had made on the wall, it made his heart sink. 8760 days he had been locked up here. He had last been outside in December of 1895 and now it was the spring of 1919—as far as he knew—and yet the memory of how he got there, still played back in his mind like it had happened yesterday.

*Flashback to 1895*

Little five-year-old Prince Damien giggled as he ran around the castle with his best friend, four-year-old Prince Shayne chasing after him. The two had been playing a game of tag while their parents talked, and older siblings played together. He loved that he was still allowed to have fun amongst all the royal duties that he had, since moving from Germany to America with his family when he was two. The castle had a beautiful evergreen tree in the parlor with various colorful decorations on it for Christmas.

“Day! I’m going to get you!” Shayne laughed as he darted after his friend.

“Vu’ll neffer catch me Schay!” Damien giggled in his cute little German accent.

“Oh I will! You can’t hide forever!” Shayne laughed again.

Damien darted outside the castle to try and find a good place to hide, knowing that Shayne was likely right behind him. Soon he found a small bush and hid there for what seemed like forever. Finally giving up, he made his way back inside to find his best friend. Maybe he and his family had to go home to Smoshtopia early. Upon stepping inside, the little Prince was met with a gruesome sight, one that no one should have to face. There lying on the floor of the parlor was his sister, a red substance pooling around her head and body.

“Pritdany!” Damien screamed, rushing over to the lifeless body of his big sister. He began to sob as attempted to wake her up, his hands getting coated in her blood. She had been stabbed in the chest and knocked over the head. “Mommy! Daddy!” He cried out, but there was no answer from either of his parents. This caused little Damien to run off to find them. He searched throughout most rooms in the castle; no chef, no guards, even the Topp’s were gone. No one else was there but he knew there was still a few more rooms to look.

Finally young Damien found his way to the grand ballroom, expecting to find his parents there, as if it was the last room in the castle for him to look. What he didn’t expect to find, was three men, all covered in blood, standing over the bodies of his parents. Damien cried out at the sight of his parents, lying on the floor as lifeless as his sister. The sound of his little cries alerted the men’s attention, one of them grabbing the small boy by the arms. Damien went to scream out for help but a hand was placed over his mouth. He watched the castle going up in flames and then things went black.

*End of Flashback*

That had been the last thing Damien remembered before he woke up here in this castle. He was currently twenty-eight, having been locked up for nearly twenty-four years. He had outgrown the small wooden bed, years ago, and his legs now hung over the edge whenever he was laying flat on his back. Although he was fed, being brought three small meals a day and given plenty of water, he had never been let out of the tiny room. There was even a small bucket in the corner, for which was used as a washroom.

He still didn’t know who his kidnappers were—as he didn’t recognize them from anywhere—or why they wanted him all this time. They never spoke a word to them and so he hadn’t spoken for over two decades. Why didn't they just kill him like they had done to his entire family? He had entirely lost hope of ever being rescued. Yet every time he saw a Prince or Knight approach the castle, part of his heart ached at the thought of someone finally freeing him from this awful place.

\------------------------------------------------------

Prince Shayne smoothed out his trousers as he headed downstairs for morning breakfast with his family. His sapphire crown sat crooked on top of his messy blonde hair, and his light blue button up shirt was a little wrinkly. He was nearing his twenty-eighth birthday and he was the only one in the family who had yet to get married. After what happened with Princess Courtney, it had deeply broken his heart, and he was beginning to think that maybe he wasn’t meant to get married. His older brothers, Prince Brian and Prince Chris were both married to their beautiful Princesses, Brian had a two year old son while Chris’ wife was expecting a baby girl.

“Good morning, mother dear.” Shayne smiled as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before sitting down next to Chris and his sister-in-law.

“Oh good morning, Shayne.” Queen Catherine smiled at her youngest son.

“What’s for breakfast today?” Shayne questioned.

“Eggs benedict and some sausage with pancakes.” Chris told his younger brother.

Once their meals were brought to them, Shayne took a bite of his pancakes, when suddenly their royal messenger Joe rushed into the dining hall. He held a scroll of paper in his hands, handing it to King Robert. Shayne watched his father read over the paper before handing it to him. Shayne unrolled it again, seeing the map first. He moved that out of the way and began to read what the handwriting said.

_Dear King Ian and King Anthony,_

  
_ I was informed some time ago about the sighting of Princess Haas who was thought to have been killed in her home in Smoshville, over twenty years ago. I have sent my best Princes and Knights to rescue her but all of them have come back alone, a few never made it back at all. Now my only hope of finding this Princess and bringing her home, is for King Robert and Queen Catherine’s son Prince Shayne to go on this quest. He is the best Prince in Smoshtopia for the job. It will be dangerous and it will be difficult, but their son is our only hope. He has prepared for this his whole life. Please know that I will be sending my two best knights, Wesley and Joshua out a few hours after he leaves, just in case he needs the backup. Enclosed is a map and the location of where the Princess has been spotted. Tell him good luck on his journey and that I will be praying for his safe return._

_Sincerest Regards,_   
_ King Raub_

Shayne blinked as he read the writing over several times. He knew that last name, it was etched in his brain like a carving on the trunk of a tree. But surely it couldn’t be who he thought. He finally had a quest to go on and he was going to get to save a princess! He was quite excited. Once he finished his meal, he rushed up to his room, grabbing his shield and placing his sword in his belt. He placed his crown down on the dresser and when he turned to the door, he found his mother standing there.

“Mother, don’t be sad. I promise that I'll come home. Father has taught me well.” Shayne smiled.

“I know he did, my boy. I’m just so worried about you. You were only four when that awful tragedy happened. Everyone thought that King Roland and Queen Marilyn, with their children Brittany and Damien had perished in that fire. They found Brittany and Damien’s tiara and crown in the rubble. You were so devastated over losing your best friend.” Catherine frowned. “If this really is Princess Haas that you can save, you’ll be a true hero and you’ll bring some closure to Smoshville.”

So it was who he thought. He remembered visiting Smoshville all the time as a young child and playing with Damien, who was around his age. He had dark hair and big bright eyes like a puppy. They often changed colors and Shayne had loved that. They had been best friends. He had spent years mourning the death of his friend and as much as he tried to push the boy and his family to the back of his memory so he wouldn’t be so miserable, Damien was constantly in his thoughts. Now his mood had changed and he was quite bitter as he spoke. “Mother, I will do everything in my power to bring this Princess home to Smoshville.”

Shayne bid his family goodbye as he left the castle, heading out back to the stables. He began putting the reins on his horse Maya, placings things he would need, into his small leather satchel. He had just finished up when several sets of footsteps behind him, caused him to jerk around. There standing in the doorway of the stables, were his six friends. Princess Courtney, looking as beautiful as always with her wavy blonde hair and her beautiful pink dress. Princess Olivia stood next to her in a lovely white blouse and long lavender skirt, with her dark hair loosely tied back in a braid. Beside them were Prince Noah and Prince Keith dressed similar to him, in dark trousers and button down shirts. King Ian and King Anthony stood behind the four, dressed in gray trousers and long sleeved fleece shirts with their crowns on their heads, but Shayne could clearly see they were secretly holding hands.

“We heard you were being set on a mission. We came to say goodbye.” Noah told him.

“You heard correct Noah. I have been given a mission to bring a kidnapped Princess home to Smoshville.”

“Oh Shayne, please be careful. I’d hate for you to get hurt.” Courtney spoke sadly as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Shayne felt his cheeks flush. “Don’t worry my dear Princess, I’ll come home in one piece,” he told her. There was no denying that he still had some feelings for her even if she had broken his heart.

“Don’t get yourself into too much trouble.” Olivia told him, teasing him just a little.

Shayne laughed at this. “Oh Liv, when have you ever known me not to find trouble?” Trouble tended to find him everywhere he went.

“Shayne we all know how much you like trouble, but I agree with Courtney, be careful.” Anthony said as he patted him on the back.

“Anthony, I’ll be as careful as I can be.” Shayne replied.

“Good luck Shayne, we wish you nothing but luck on your travels.” Ian smiled.

“Yeah good luck, bring this Princess home.” Keith nodded.

“Thank you Ian, Keith. I’ll see you all when I arrive home. I’m hoping not to be gone for too long.”

Shayne climbed up onto Maya and he waved his friends goodbye, before he set off on the long journey ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Another day had gone by for Damien and he was still stuck alone in his room. He was used to spending his days alone, only seeing one of his kidnappers when they brought him meals. He turned his head when the door creaked open, expecting to see the same man who always brought him breakfast; which usually consisted of one grainy pancake and a small glass of milk. Instead he saw a really small young lady come in, carrying a tray of food. As she got closer to him he could see that there were several large pancakes, a large glass of milk and what appeared to be some scrambled eggs, on the tray.

“I’m Boze, I know I’m not supposed to say my name but I don’t care. The others are gone for now and so I thought I’d bring you a little more to eat this morning, you were looking too skinny and I was worried.”

Damien looked at the girl and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. After spending twenty-three and a half years locked up with no one to talk to, your voice didn’t want to work right away. He slowly closed his mouth and gave her a tiny smile, graciously taking the tray of food. He moved over on his bed and patted the spot next to him, letting Boze sit. He offered her a pancake which she took. It was nice to eat pancakes that didn’t taste mostly of flour; he assumed that Boze had made them. Now that she was right beside him, he could actually made out her pretty features and her big brown eyes.

“I bet you’re wondering why I’m being so nice to you, huh?” Boze said as Damien nodded. “Well I ran away from my home. I didn’t want to be a princess and wear those dresses. My parents died and so I was brought to Smoshville but I didn’t like it there so I ran away. These men took me in and I guess the only reason they don’t lock me away is because one of their sons wants to court me.” She explained.

Damien frowned as he swallowed his bite of food. As soon as he heard Smoshville he instantly remembered his home. He nodded slowly, opening his mouth once more and as he cleared his throat, two raspy words finally came out in a prominent German accent. “Zank vu.” He didn’t know how to explain to her that he was from Smoshville too.

Boze smiled. “Oh don’t thank me yet, thank me once I get you free. I’m working on it but without any horses, we won’t be able to outrun them on foot. I’ll try and come see you whenever they are gone and we can get your voice working again. I promise you Damien, I will get you free, even if it kills me.”

Damien was very grateful for this young lady to be helping him like she was. He actually felt like maybe he had a friend and that he could finally get home to Smoshville.

“How long have you been locked up here for?” Boze asked him as she took his hand and made him stand up.

Damien looked down at her. “A-Almost tventy four,” he managed to get out. Each word he spoke was coming out easier than the last, but his voice was still hoarse and scratchy from lack of use.

“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry to hear that!” Boze frowned and she pulled Damien down the steps through the castle. “They’ll be gone for a while still, you deserve to have some fresh air. We just can’t let their dogs see us.”

“Dogs?” Damien questioned as he followed Boze towards the entrance of the castle.

Boze nodded as she opened the front door and gestured to the four Rottweilers that were guarding the castle. Damien glanced at the dogs, although they looked just like blurry figures, jumping back when they growled at a squirrel. Damien quietly followed Boze out the door and they snuck around the dogs without being seen. Damien stopped as he felt the sun shining on his face and the breeze blowing his hair. He had forgotten what it felt like to be outdoors.

“Vy?” Damien questioned.

“Why, why what?” Boze asked.

“Vy.” Damien spoke again as he cleared his throat. “Vy, vu und I,” He gestured to her and then at himself. “Not leaffe now?”

“I wish we could but as I explained before, we have no horses and they would catch us quickly. We need to wait for someone who can help you.”

Damien sighed and shook his head. “Nein.”

“Damien, you can’t say no, if you wanna get out of here alive."

Damien did not want to go back into that small dark room. He was finally free from the room and he was going to get away while he had the chance. Before Damien could reply back, the sound of galloping horses caught their attention. Boze gasped as she grabbed Damien’s hand and tugged him out of sight. As the four Rottweilers took off towards their owners, Boze pulled Damien back into the castle.

“I’m sorry Damien, they shouldn’t have been back this soon!” Boze whispered, pulling Damien up the stairs as fast as she could. On the way there they passed a small library and Boze grabbed several books off the shelves. She quickly got Damien back to his room and placed the books on the floor before she locked the door once more. “Don’t worry I’ll be back again tonight, I promise,” she assured him. “Practice reading and speaking the words out loud. It will help your voice.”

Damien looked at Boze with hurt and sadness as he picked up the books. He gave her a sight nod, slowly sitting down on his bed. Well the few minutes of sunshine he had gotten was better than anything he had experienced so far.

\-----------------------------------------

Maya galloped along down the path, Shayne glancing down at the map every now and then, just to make sure he was still going the right way. He had stopped when it had gotten dark and camped out under a tree until the sun rose. Now he was once again on his journey to free the princess. So far all he had been seeing were trees, mountains, a couple of houses, and the occasional miner or townsfolk. He stopped for a moment in order to check his map once more, finding that he had traveled about a fifth of the distance, meaning he should reach his destination in four more days if he stayed at the pace he was at. He gave Maya a few pets to the head and then he continued on down the path.

“Excuse me Prince Topp, is there anything I can help you with?”

Shayne got Maya to halt when he spotted a young woman a few feet in front of him. He climbed off his horse and walked over to her, keeping a grip on Maya’s reins.

“Hello ma’am, I’m just heading out to um… to help a friend. I don’t believe there is anything I need.”

“I’m Amber,” she smiled. “Are you sure there’s nothing that you need? I can give you some bread or maybe some extra water?”

“Bread and water? Oh well that would be very gracious of you.”

“Oh yes, I don’t mind. If you just stay here a moment I will go and get you plenty of both.”

Shayne watched as the red haired lady ran off to a small house just off the path he had been taking. He stroked Maya as he waited for her return. After a couple of minutes, she came back with a loaf of bread, a large canteen of water, and what appeared to be some fish.

“The fish is dried and so it will last you for your journey. I hope you’ll be able to help your friend, you’ve very brave to be going about this alone.” Amber smiled.

Shayne gratefully took it all and he placed it in his knapsack. He turned to her once more and bowed, then shook her hand. “Thank you Miss Amber. I appreciate your kindness. You have a wonderful day now,” he smiled.

Shayne climbed back up onto Maya, sending Amber a quick wave, before he continued down the path.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter has some violence in it.

Shayne traveled for the next few days, only stopping at night when he needed to rest. It was his fifth day out and as he began to find himself in the middle of nowhere, he finally spotted a large castle a fair distance ahead of him. According to his map, that was where the Princess was being held. As he approached the castle closer, he made sure he stayed hidden amongst the trees, watching the people who stood outside. There were three men, all full grown adults with shaggy beards and long hair, but only one lady with raven hair and dark skin. She seemed familiar to him but he didn’t know why. He tied Maya up to a tree and patted her back. He quietly snuck through the bushes, getting close enough that he was able to overhear the conversation, quickly realizing that these men were German. He remembered the Haas’ were from Germany as well, was that why they had kidnapped their daughter?

"Alright now ve vill pe kone for ein vile to hunt us dovn zome food. Vu petder pe here ven ve redurn."

“Don’t worry sir Leon, I will keep a watch on your prisoner until you return and I won’t go anywhere.”

“If I find out vu let him free, vu vill pe zorry. Do vu hunderstand?”

“Yes I understand completely.”

Shayne shifted his crouching position just a little but as he did, he lost his balance and fell backwards into the grass and shrubs. He mentally cursed as he stayed silent to avoid being caught, but he couldn’t be afraid of these men. He had to save the Princess. Getting up to his feet, he jumped out of the bushes and made himself known, pulling out his sword.

“Vo are vu?” One of the German men sneered.

“I’m Prince Topp and I’m here to rescue the princess.”

“Brincess? Vu zink ve haffe ein Brincess?” The third German man laughed.

“Vell vat are vu chust schtanding zere for? Kill him!” Leon demanded.

Shayne took a small step back as he spun around and easily blocked the first German’s swing with his shield. He sliced the leg of the man, sending him to the ground. He tossed his sword away so he couldn’t reach it. He jumped over him, slashing at the second man, but missing this time. He groaned when suddenly pain shot up his left arm. It fazed him for a moment before he slashed at the German and got him across the stomach. With them both on the ground, Shayne turned to the lady and Leon, seeing four large growling dogs.

“Run! I’ll hold them off!”

Shayne was shocked to hear this lady, but didn’t think twice about it. He tossed the lady the second German man’s sword as well as his own shield, before he ran around Leon and the dogs, making it to the front entrance of the castle. He turned for a moment and when he did, the lady tossed something his way. Reaching forward to catch it, he saw it was a set of keys. He went to step inside when he heard growling behind him. He quickly turned just as the young Lady slashed the sword at the dog, cutting it’s leg enough to make it whimper and run off. Another dog came to attack and he slashed at it with his sword.

“Don’t be too much of a hero, just go!”

Finally Shayne listened to the young lady ad he managed to get inside the castle and close the door. After making his way through the castle, he found some curtains, ripping some off the bottom and using the material to bandage the small wound on his bicep. It wasn’t anything too deep but he had to keep it from bleeding too much. Once that was done, he found himself looking at a giant staircase. Well the Princess was always in the top of the castle.

\---------------------------------

Damien was sitting in his room, having just finished his breakfast. He had slowly been reading through the book that Boze had snuck to him, so he chose to sit down at the window and read another chapter. He enjoyed reading, although he wasn’t the best at it. He did his best to understand what was happening on the pages, reading each word out loud. As he slowly read through the paragraph, he heard a bunch of commotion happening outside. He glanced out the window and saw the blurry figure of a young man with golden hair, fighting his captures with Boze’s help. He wanted to scream for help, but he refrained himself from doing so. That would only distract this man and maybe get him killed.

Damien quickly ducked back into his room and ran over to the large wooden door. He had to stand on his tiptoes in order to look out of the metal bars at the top. Oh please let this man save him, he wanted to be saved. His eyes lit up at the sight of the man coming up the staircase and although it was still blurry, he was able to make out his face. Damien gasped, taking a step back from the door only to trip and fall back onto his bottom. He remembered those blue eyes, they were hard to forget, even after this many years. Was this really Shayne, his childhood best friend?

“Don’t worry Princess I’m here to save you!”

Hearing that voice sent a spark through Damien’s heart, it was a lot deeper now but he knew it was in fact Shayne. But wait, he wasn’t a Princess? He was a Prince. This wasn’t going to go over very well. Damien watched as the door of the room was pushed open and he kept his head down as he saw the hand being held out for him. He carefully took it and stood up to his feet, finding himself looking down at the male in front of him. Shayne reached up and placed his hand on Damien’s cheek, the two of them locking eyes. Shayne’s blue eyes were wide, as if he was looking at a ghost. Damien saw the reaction that Shayne had and he quickly pulled away, only for Shayne’s hand to grab gently onto his wrist.

“Damien?” Shayne spoke, his voice laced with shock and happiness. He quickly wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck and hugged him tightly, completely ignoring the pain in his left arm. “Oh my god I thought you were dead,” he began to sob into Damien’s chest.

Damien stayed still for a moment before his arms slowly wrapped around the smaller man’s waist, returning the hug, his own tears soaking through Shayne’s top. “It's me Schayne. It's really me,” he whispered.

The two young Princes’ stood there in the embrace for a while, just taking in the presence of each other, and hoping this was real and not a figment of their imaginations. Damien was the first one to pull back, his pale cheeks dusted a rosy pink.

“Come on, we have to go. We need to get out of here.” Shayne spoke.

Shayne grabbed onto Damien’s hand and laced their fingers together, he didn’t want to get separated from him. This left Damien even more flustered as he began to follow Shayne down the long spiraling staircase. Damien didn’t quite understand why he was feeling the way he was but he brushed it aside. Having contact with his childhood best friend was enough to leave him happy and with a faster beating heart. Finally the two young men reached the bottom and Shayne glanced around to make sure no one was inside. Damien gave Shayne’s hand a small squeeze as he led him out of the castle. Outside now looked like a war had happened, the two German’s still lying on the ground both bleeding out, moving but barely. All the dogs now lay slaughtered. Damien glanced around and spotted Boze sitting in the grass, looking exhausted and she was covered in a lot of blood, it was hard to tell if some was hers or if all was Leon’s and the dogs. Boze looked up and saw Damien with Shayne.

“Both of you get out of here now. Leon will be back and he’ll be angry. He just went to get his son for some backup. Go!” Boze told them.

“Vat apout vu?” Damien asked, worried about the small woman.

“Don’t worry about me, I can take care of myself Damien,” she said. “I’ll get a horse and be right behind you! Now get out of here. Get Damien home.” Boze said to Shayne.

“We will come back for you, I promise.” Shayne said.

Still having a hold of Damien’s hand, Shayne gave her a nod as if to say thank you, then he pulled Damien over to where Maya was still tied to a tree. He helped Damien up first—having to put a hand on his bottom as a boost—making sure he was situated right on his horse. He took one last glance back towards the castle, then climbed up and sat in front of Damien. It was Shayne’s turn to blush as he felt Damien’s arms wrapped tightly around his torso. He glanced back at the brunette and gave him a tiny smile.

“Hold on tight Dames, this ride may get a little bumpy.”


	4. Chapter 4

Maya galloped off down the path, Shayne directing her whenever they needed to turn left or right. After Shayne knew that they were far enough away and well hidden along the path, he pulled Maya to a halt and turned his head to look back at Damien. He was still shocked that his best friend had been alive all these years, also feeling very bad that no one had been able to save him until now. Shayne slowly climbed off his horse, offering his hand out to Damien. After helping the taller man off the horse, he tied the rein to a tree, to stop her from running off while they camped there for now.

"I'm zorry I'm not zee brincess vu vere hobing for." Damien spoke, his voice full of sadness and hurt.

Shayne blinked as he turned to face the brunette. "I only thought you were a princess because that’s what King Raub’s letter said,” he explained. “If I had known you were alive Dames, I would have come and found you so long ago.”

"Vu vouldn't haffe come to rescue me if vu had knovn. Many haffe tried put as zoon as zey zee me in zee tover vintow zey leaffe und neffer come pack.” Damien sighed, thinking this was the truth of why all the previous princes and knights hadn’t rescued him. “Really vu vould haffe come for me?” He asked, his voice a little more cheerful now.

Shayne frowned, feeling both hurt and anger. He knew that the other princes and knights didn’t leave Damien because he was a prince. Sometimes a prince needed to be saved too. But it made him quite upset to know that Damien really thought that was the reason and he felt extreme anger towards his kidnappers. “Of course I would have. I was devastated when I lost you… Yes we were so young but even when I tried to forget you, you’ve always been in my thoughts.”

Shayne reached forward and he grabbed onto Damien’s hand. He looked up slowly, placing his right hand on Damien’s cheek. As he got lost in Damien's beautiful eyes—that looked green in the sunlight—both Prince's found themselves leaning in, like there were magnets drawing them together. With their eyes falling closed, their lips locked, moving gently, softly, and hesitant at first. Damien wrapped an arm around Shayne’s waist to pull him in closer, every part of their bodies touching. Shayne carefully held Damien against him, their kiss growing deeper and more desperate. Shayne slipped his tongue into their kiss and Damien met his with his own. A small noise tried to leave Damien’s lips but it was easily silenced. The feeling of Damien’s stubble against Shayne’s face and under his hand, was an entirely new feeling for him but the kiss itself left him with a bubbly feeling in his chest. The intimate moment ended sooner than either of them wanted, both left panting with flushed cheeks. Damien's eyes opened and as he stared down into Shayne's blue ones, he was at a complete loss for words.

“Wow.” Shayne spoke, very much in a daze.

“Zat vas mein first kiss.” Damien blushed. “It vas nice. Kiss me akain Schayne.”

Shayne smiled and he leaned in to kiss Damien once more, but the sound of horses caused him to stop and pull Damien down into the grass. He was worried that this was Leon. Glancing at Damien, he put his finger up to his lips so he knew to stay silent for now. As the horses got closer, Maya stayed rather calm like she did around people she knew. Slowly Shayne stood up from the grass, reaching for his sword, only to realize that he must have lost it somewhere in the castle. As soon as he had stood up, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was Knight Johnson and Knight Ovenshire.

“Prince Shayne, we were sent out to assist you on freeing the Princess. We have both tried but neither of us were able to make it past the dogs.” Knight Wesley spoke, moving his silver hair out of his face.

Shayne simply nodded. “I appreciate that, but I will not be requiring your help. I have already saved the Prince.”

“Prince? Don’t you mean the Princess?” Knight Joven asked.

Shayne shook his head. He held out his hand and helped Damien to his feet, watching the surprised looks on the other two men’s faces.

“Damien?” Joven spoke.

Damien blinked as he took several steps closer to the two young men. “Choschua, Vesley?” He easily recognized the two men from their eyes alone. He remembered them from his childhood, they both lived in Smoshville and were a few years older than him. .

“You remember us. We thought you were dead.” Wes said as he gave Damien a small hug.

Damien nodded and awkwardly hugged the much taller man. “I neffer died.Three men kidnabed me und haffe peen holting me cabtiffe. Schayne und Pose zaffed me.”

“Wait did you say Boze?” Joven asked. “Was she about 4’9” with dark hair. Really rebellious and tough?”

Damien looked at Joven before he nodded. “Ja zat's her. Do vu know vo sche is?” He asked. “Vat are zoze?” He motioned to Joven’s glasses.

“Most definitely we do. Boze, also known as Princess Ericka, is the runaway princess from Smoshville.” Joven explained. “Oh these are glasses, they help me see otherwise everything is all blurry.”

“Wait that was Ericka? I never met her before she ran off.” Shayne said before he covered Damien’s ears for a moment. “The men were all German’s. I’m assuming they had something against Damien’s father and that’s why they killed them. Why they kidnapped Damien, we may never know,” he explained to Wes and Joven. “Oh and I think Damien may need glasses, I noticed he keeps squinting as if he can’t see me clearly,” he said, removing his hands from Damien’s ears.

Wes nodded. “Where is Boze now and where are the captures?” He asked.

“Two captures I gave pretty bad injuries to, the leader ran off. Boze stayed at the castle but she said she’d be right behind us.” Shayne told him.

“You two head home, Joven and I will head to the castle and find Princess Ericka.”

Shayne nodded and he watched as Joven and Wes galloped off on their horses. Turning to face Damien, he saw a small smile on the brunette’s face. Before Shayne could ask why, he felt hands on his cheeks and soft lips against his own. Shayne’s eyes fluttered closed as he kissed back, gently looping an arm around Damien’s waist. Damien was the first one to pull away and he moved Shayne’s messy hair out of his eyes.

“Vu'fe alvays had zuch peaudiful eyes Schayne.” Damien smiled.

Shayne got all flustered from the small compliment. “Thank you Damien.”

Damien sat down in the grass and he gently tugged on Shayne’s hand until the blonde prince was sitting next to him. Shayne placed his arm around his shoulders and played with his hair when Damien rested his head on his shoulder.

“Tell me hefferything.” Damien spoke quietly.

“Everything?” Shayne asked.

“Tell me hefferything zat I mized. Tell me apout your friends, your family.”

“Oh well a lot has changed over these last few years. I have a few very close friends. You’d like them all. Ian and Anthony, they’re best friends like us. They are now the Kings of Smoshtopia and they are the best at what they do. They like to make everyone in Smoshtopia laugh and I think they’ve been secretly courting for the last two years. Then there is Prince Keith and Prince Noah, they’re both odd sometimes but they’re sweet. Noah is courting a pretty young Princess named Tiffany, you should see them together, it’s so cute.” Shayne smiled. “Then there is Princess Olivia and Princess Courtney. Liv is quite shy but she also speaks randomly, sometimes I don’t understand her. Courtney is the opposite. She’s very energetic and always making people smile.”

“Zey zound hamasing. I can not vait to meet zem all. Vat apout your family?”

“Well both of my brothers have found beautiful Princesses and gotten married. I have a nephew and a niece on the way. Soon one of them will be taking the crown from my father.” Shayne started off.

“Zat's vonterful. Did vu haffe ein Brincess?” Damien asked him.

“I did. For a few years I was with Courtney. I loved her and I thought she loved me too. I asked her to marry me last year but unfortunately she turned me down.”

“I'm zorry to hear zat. Do vu schtill loffe her?”

“I thought I still had feelings for her, that I still loved her, but I really don’t. She broke my heart and we’re better off as friends. Besides, I came to realize that I have feelings for a really handsome Prince with these beautiful eyes that always shine different colors. Sometimes they look brown, other times green or blue. He’s got such a pretty smile too.” Shayne smiled. He could see that Damein was flustered and so he pressed a light kiss to his head.

“I haffe feelings for vu too Schayne.” Damien spoke softly as he lifted his head from Shayne’s shoulder and he kissed him on the cheek.

Shayne smiled. “Once we get home, will this mean we’re courting?”

“Vell do vu vant to marry me Schayne?”

“Damien, I’ve spent years trying to find a Princess. I’ve been in relationships that all ended badly. I always thought I needed a Princess to be happy but that’s not the case. So yes, I would love to marry you one day.”

“Vo zaid effery Brince needs ein Brincess?” Damien smiled.

“No one, no one has ever said that. Sometimes all a Prince needs is another Prince to be happy.” 


	5. Chapter 5

After spending a few days alone riding along the trail, Shayne and Damien met up with Wes, Joven, and Boze. Wes and Joven had taken the two German’s to a close by doctor so they would be treated for injuries and kept locked away for now, however, Leon never went back. He had disappeared with his son. They were all only a few hours away from Smoshville and Smoshtopia now.

“I’m sorry I ran off. I just didn’t like being told what to do and having to put those dresses on all the time. I want to wear trousers and black.” Boze spoke, her arms around Wes’ waist as she was seated behind him on his horse.

“I understand Princ-”

“Don’t you dare call me a princess.” Boze cut him off. “I may be one by birth but in no way do I want to be one.”

Wes let out a small chuckle. “Well Boze, we’ll see what we can do about that once we are back in Smoshville. What would you want to do?”

“I would love to be a Knight, protect the kingdom and help save others.”

“We’ll talk to King Raub and see what he says. I’m sure he won’t have too much of a problem with it.” Joven smiled.

“Zank vu akain for hefferything vu haffe done Pose. If it vasn't for vu, Schayne could haffe kotten killed.” Damien spoke as he glanced at the young woman.

“No need to thank me Damien.” Boze smiled. “I was happy to help.”

“So Shayne, are you two courting now?” Wes asked with a grin painted on his face.

Shayne’s cheeks turned rosy as he kept his eyes on the path in front of them. “I guess you could say that we are. It just took Damien being alive to open my eyes to the possibility of love with another man.”

“You two are so cute! You better make me a part of the wedding when I saved y'all's butts.” Boze laughed.

Shayne laughed a little as well, while Damien’s cheeks were a soft shade of red. “Don't worry, you can help Mari, Sarah, Courtney, and Liv put together the whole thing, when the time comes.”

*Small Time Skip*

Finally they arrived in Smoshville, stopping once they were in front of the castle. Wes and Joven let a couple of the stable boys take their horses, but left Shayne with his. He’d take Maya back to Smoshtopia when he went home in a while. Shayne held onto Damien’s hand as they followed Wes, Boze, and Joven into the castle.

“Good work Wes, Joven. Not only did you help Prince Shayne with his mission but you also brought home Princess Ericka.” King Raub spoke.

Wes bowed as did Joven. “We sure did but Princess Ericka ran away because she doesn’t like being a princess. I know that women are not allowed to be knights but I think it’s time we changed that. She would like to be a Knight. Joven and I can train her well. She’s the one who saved Prince Shayne’s life.” Wes said.

“Is this true, Princess Ericka?” King Raub asked.

Boze nodded. “I’m not made to be a princess. I like protecting people and saving lives. I want to do that. Please, I promise I won’t let you down.”

“Very well. Starting tomorrow things around here will change.Wes, Joven, I expect you both to help Miss Ericka here with training. She’ll start first thing tomorrow morning.”

“We won’t let you down. We’ll train her well.” Joven smiled.

Joven, Wes, and Boze left the castle, leaving Shayne and Damien standing in front of King Raub, holding hands, and surrounded by guards.

“Well it seems as if Princess Haas is actually Prince Haas. I promise you that those men will serve justice for what they did to your family. Now that you are home, you’re welcome to come live here in the main castle.”

“He can also come stay with me and Peter. We’d be happy to have the company.” Princess Mari smiled as she walked into the room with her husband Peter. “Welcome home Damien.”

“Mari, vu look zo different. It's kood to pe home.” Damien smiled. “I habreciate your offers put I'd hacdually like to liffe in Smoschtobia vith Schayne.”

“Well it has been two decades.” Mari laughed. “Well that is just so sweet!” she smiled.

“Prince Shayne, is he speaking the truth?” King Raub asked.

Shayne nodded. “Yes, he is speaking the truth. I’m in love with him and I want to marry him.”

“Very well, you two may head off to Smoshtopia and I wish you both the best.”

Damien smiled and he gave Mari a quick hug before leaving the castle with Shayne. The horseback ride to Smoshtopia only took a few minutes and as soon as a stable boy had taken Maya, Damien watched several people approach them. He noticed the blonde young lady first, with a pink diamond tiara placed on top of her wavy blonde hair; this had to be Courtney. He glanced at the other lady and noticed how much the simple diamond tiara stood out against her long dark hair; alright so this was Olivia. He glanced at the two men who had crowns on their heads and by the looks of their attire, they had to be King Ian and Anthony that Shayne had mentioned. Finally he glanced at the dark male and the taller one who was wearing glasses. That had to be Keith and Noah.

“Oh Shayne you’re home! I’m so glad you got home uninjured!” Courtney smiled and hugged him tightly.

“Well mostly uninjured. I have a small wound on my left arm but it’s nothing serious.” Shayne replied, gently returning the hug. “Everyone I’d like you to meet Prince Damien Haas. He was my best friend as a child and he still is. The only thing that has changed is that I am in love with him.”

He saw all the shocked look on his friend’s faces and he didn’t expect any less. Homosexuality was not common around here nor was it frowned upon. It was just different.

“Well congratulations you two. I’m very happy to see you found your soulmate Shayne.” Ian smiled. “Actually so have I. Anthony and I have been courting in secret for some time now and we plan on marrying as well,” he said as he took Anthony’s hand and the younger King blushed when Anthony leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

“We wanted to tell you guys when we felt the time was right.” Anthony explained.

“Thank you so much. I’ve never been happier.” Shayne smiled, giving Damien’s hand a squeeze. “Looks like congratulations are in order for you and Ian as well,” he smiled once more and looked at Damien. “Dames, these are the friends I was telling you about. Meet Olivia, Courtney, Ian, Anthony, Keith, and Noah.”

Damien looked at the six in front of him and he smiled. “It's nice to meet all of vu. I'm haby to pe getding zee chance to liffe here in Smoschtobia vith Schayne. I look forvard to getding to know each of vu.”

*Small Time Skip*

After telling his family about him and Damien, they all shared a family meal with Ian, Anthony, Courtney, Olivia, Noah, and Keith present. Afterwards they all spent some time talking in the living room until it got fairly late. His parents even agreed to look into getting some glasses for Damien to wear. Shayne gave each of his friends a goodnight as they left.

“Shayne my dear, I always knew you and Damien were meant to be.” Queen Catherine spoke.

“What? But how?” Shayne asked, his hand gripping onto Damien’s.

“Your father and I knew since you were two. You and Damien were much closer than young friends should be. I only tried to find you a Princess because I wanted you to be happy after you thought you lost Damien.”

“I guess maybe we were. I’m just thankful that I have Damien back.”

“So are we, son. You two go and get some sleep.” King Robert smiled.

Shayne smiled and said goodnight to his parents before he led Damien up the large staircase. Shayne let Damien step into his room first, following in right after, turning to close and lock the door. The only light in the room was the small amount of moonlight shining in through the windows. Now it was uncommon for any two people to share a bed unless they were married but Shayne didn’t want to make Damien sleep in a guest bedroom. He wanted Damien to feel safe tonight.

“I hope you don’t mind sharing a bed with me.” Shayne said, pulling back the covers on his bed.

Damien blushed and shook his head. “I don't mind at all Schayne.”

Shayne smiled and he handed Damien a pair of his pajamas to wear. They would probably be short on him since he was a little taller than he was, but they should fit otherwise. Being a gentlemen, Shayne kept his back turned to Damien as they both changed, however Damien did steal a few glances at Shayne. After changing, Shayne took Damien’s clothes and placed them in the corner of his room, with his own. Until Damien got some new clothes, he’d have to borrow some shirts from him and maybe he could convince Anthony to let Damien borrow some trousers, the two were roughly the same height. When Shayne turned back to his bed, he smiled as he saw Damien already laying down. He looked really cute in his pajamas. Shayne crawled into his bed next to Damien, feeling the older man cuddle into him. Damien rested his head against Shayne’s chest and Shayne gently tugged the covers over their bodies. Shayne pressed a light kiss to Damien’s forehead and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Get some sleep Dames. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Schayne?” Damien mumbled sleepily.

“Yes Day?” Shayne asked.

“Zank vu for hefferything.”

“No need to thank me, all that matters is that you’re here now.”

Shayne heard a few soft snores and so he pulled Damien in a little closer. Before long he had fallen asleep himself. 


	6. Chapter 6

It had been several months since Shayne had brought Damien home and today was Ian and Anthony’s wedding. Shayne walked over to Damien as he watched him fiddling with the last few buttons on his shirt, while his glasses had begun to slip down his nose. He looked so handsome in the glasses and he knew how happy Damien was to be able to see things clearly now.

“You look very handsome, Dames. I have something else for you to wear.”

“Zank vu Schayne.” Damien began to blush. “Vat is it?” He asked as he reached up to straighten Shayne’s crooked sapphire crown.

Shayne smiled and held out Damien’s golden crown with the emerald accents, from when he was a child. It had been too big for him all those years ago but now the beautiful emerald crown was the perfect size. Shayne’s mother had polished it up after retrieving it from King Raub. Damien looked at the crown and tears filled his eyes. Shayne carefully placed the crown over Damien’s messy brunette locks and then he wiped away the few tears before they could roll down his cheeks.

“There, now my Prince has his crown back.” Shayne smiled, leaning up to give Damien a kiss.

Damien blushed, returning the kiss for a moment. Once he had pulled away, he turned around to look in the mirror. Shayne wrapped his arms around Damien’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder as he looked into the mirror as well.

“My beautiful handsome Prince.” Shayne grinned.

“I loffe vu Schayne.” Damien smiled.

“I love you too Damien. Are you ready to head to the wedding?”

Damien nodded. “Ja I am ready.”

Damien kissed Shayne’s cheek, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. He headed downstairs with him, where they met up with Shayne’s family before all of them headed over to Ian and Anthony’s castle. Everyone in Smoshtopia and everyone from Smoshville would be attending the wedding. Shayne had only been to a few weddings, those being his brother’s, Mari’s, Joven’s and David’s. While as Damien had never seen two people get married.

Once they had arrived, Shayne kissed Damien on the cheek before he took his spot with the wedding party. He was Anthony’s best man while David was Ian’s and then Joven, Wes, Noah, and Keith were the groomsmen. Damien took his seat next to Boze and he smiled at her.

“Are you excited for the wedding?” Boze asked with a smile.

Damien nodded. “I am fery hexcided.”

*Time Skip*

After exchanging vows and sharing a kiss as Mr. and Mr. Padilla-Hecox, Ian and Anthony led their family and friends to the grand ballroom. There was some music being played by a few of the local pianists and there was hors d'oeuvre set out in case anyone got hungry before dinner which was being served that evening.

Shayne took a seat with Damien, as they watched the newlyweds have their first dance. Soon most of the others were dancing. Olivia was happily dancing with her boyfriend Sam, Courtney, Mari, and Peter. David was dancing with his wife Sabrina while their son Tyler was in David’s arms. Wes and Joven were dancing goofily with Joven’s wife, while Keith, Noah, and Tiffany were just over by the food socializing. After sharing a few dances with Damien, Shayne was pulled aside by Boze.

“Are you nervous Shayne?”

“I’m very nervous. What if Damien says no?” Shayne frowned.

“Shayne, he’s not going to say no. He loves you. I know you’re scared after what happened with Courtney but you two are meant to be together.” Boze smiled.

“I just hope I’m not rushing into things. Damien and I have only been courting for a few months but I’m twenty-eight now and he’s almost twenty-nine.”

“Exactly, you two aren’t getting any younger! Ian and Anthony just got married and they’re in their thirties. You saved Damien’s life, you’re his Prince Charming!”

Shayne knew that Boze was right and it left him with flushed cheeks. “I’ll ask him tonight, wish me luck.”

“Good luck, I don’t think you’ll be needing it though.”

*Time Skip*

Dinner went over well and now everyone was back in the ballroom, dancing and talking. The sun was just starting to set and a few stars were lit up in the darkening sky. Shayne took a hold of Damien’s hand and he led him out onto the balcony, making sure that the doors closed behind them. They could still hear the music inside but it was quiet enough that they could talk.

“Schayne, vy are ve out here und not vith our friends?” Damien asked as he leaned his elbows on the balcony railing and looked out at the sunset.

Shayne looked at Damien nervously, his crown pushing some of his hair into his eyes. It was such a beautiful sight to see Damien with his face lit up from the sunset. “Damien,” he took his boyfriend’s hand before he got down on one knee in front of him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, opening it up to reveal his family’s ring. “Damien, for twenty-seven years I thought that I needed a Princess to be happy. I was beginning to think that I would never find love or get married. Then you came back into my life. After years of living without you, it didn’t take long for me to realize that I loved you. You showed me that sometimes a Prince doesn’t need a Princess, but rather his own Prince and for me, that’s you. You’re my Prince, you’re my everything.” Shayne spoke, watching the tears fall down Damien’s cheeks. “Will you Damien Haas, marry me?”

The tears continued to run down Damien’s cheeks as he nodded his head so quickly that his crown almost slipped off. “Ja Schayne, of courze I vill marry vu!”

Shayne carefully placed the ring onto Damien’s left hand before he stood up. Damien cupped Shayne’s cheeks and brought him into a loving kiss. Not wanting the kiss to end, Damien continued to give Shayne kisses until Shayne finally pulled back and was smiling like an idiot.

“I’m sorry if the ring is a little too feminine but I had the emerald’s added since they match your crown.”

“Schayne's it's berfect. Vu're mein Brince Charming und I loffe vu zo much.”

Shayne smiled as he brought Damien back into another kiss, just enjoying the moment together. Eventually the two young men headed back inside when they began to get cold. They were holding hands as they went to talk to their friends, who were all together now, hanging out off to the side of the dance floor.

“Hey, you two look happier than normal. Care to tell us why?” David asked with a smile, while Tyler reaching up to take his dad’s crown off his head.

Shayne smiled as he held up his and Damien’s connected hands to show David the sterling silver ring on Damien’s finger. “We’re officially engaged.”

Courtney’s squeal echoed through the air as she hugged both Shayne and Damien. “You two are so cute! I knew you’d end up getting married!”

“We’re not married yet.” Shayne laughed, trying to hide the redness on his cheeks.

“Well congrats guys, that’s wonderful news.” Noah grinned.

“Zank vu Noah. I'm fery lucky to pe in loffe vith mein pest friend.” Damien grinned, giving Shayne’s hand a tight squeeze.

The compliment had Shayne blushing harder as he pecked Damien’s cheek. “I’m lucky too. I found my Prince,” he smiled.

“I call being one of y’all’s best man, even if I’m not a man.” Boze laughed.

“Pose of courze I vant vu schtanting pezide me at mein vedting.” Damien smiled, letting go of Shayne’s hand so that he could give the small woman a hug.

“Good because you two are together because of me.” Boze teased, hugging Damien back, before she gave a hug to Shayne. “Congrats Blondie.”

Shayne laughed a little. “Thanks Boze.Thanks to all of you guys. You’re amazing friends to Damien and I.”

“Ooh can Sarah, Olivia, Courtney, Boze, and I plan the wedding?!” Mari asked excitedly.

Shayne smiled and nodded. “Of course you can, just don’t go overboard.”

Mari agreed to this and gave the Prince’s a hug. After spending a little more time with their friends, Shayne brought Damien over to his family and suddenly he was feeling very nervous. He looked at Damien, feeling him squeeze his hand and it made him smile.

“Mom, Dad, there’s something I need to tell all of you.” Shayne spoke.

“Honey, what’s going on?” Queen Catherine asked her son.

“Well, I asked Damien to marry me and he said yes.” Shayne smiled as Damien brought his hand up to show them.

“Oh sweetheart that’s wonderful! I’m so happy for you both!” She grinned, pulling her youngest son and soon to be son-in-law, into a tight hug.

“Thank you mom.” Shayne smiled, keeping his fingers laced together with Damien’s.

“Congrats little brother.” Chris smiled.

“Thank you, I couldn’t be happier.” Shayne smiled.

“Welcome to the family, Damien.” King Robert smiled.

“Zank vu. It's ein honor to know I'll pe ein bart of your family.” Damien smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Two months later, with only a few weeks until Christmas, everyone was busy getting ready for Shayne and Damien’s wedding. Mari and Sarah were with Olivia and Courtney, setting up chairs and decorations, while Shayne’s sister-in-laws, brothers, and parents were making sure last minute details were correct.

Shayne was upstairs in his room, getting himself dressed. He was trying to fix his tie but it wasn’t working. He groaned and threw the tie on his bed. Maybe he’d be fine without the tie on, he didn’t like wearing them anyways and they were too hard to put on. He was so nervous that even his shirt was buttoned up wrong.

“Need some help?” Ian asked with a chuckle.

Shayne turned his head to see Ian and Anthony both standing in his doorway. “Yes, please.”

“It’s alright to be nervous. You are getting married to a very special guy.” Anthony smiled as he grabbed his friend’s tie off the bed.

“I have never been this nervous! I thought proposing was nerve wracking!” Shayne pouted, looking in the mirror as Anthony helped him with his shirt and then his tie.

“Shayne, we were both nervous on our wedding day too. Just remember that you’ll be saying I do to the person that you’ll be spending the rest of your life with. If you choke up a little or forget some of your vows, it’s alright.” Ian assured him.

“Thank you so much. I”m glad I have you both here to help me.” Shayne smiled.

“Of course, you’re like a brother to us both, we’ll always be here.” Anthony smiled.

“Plus if you get too nervous, Anthony and I will be standing next to you.” Ian smiled.

“Now, come downstairs because we have something for you.”

Shayne nodded to Anthony as he made sure his crown on sitting straight before he followed them downstairs. Only one more hour and he’d be kissing his husband.

“Hey Shayne, we wanted to give you something as a good luck charm. So all of us went together and bought you something.” Noah smiled.

Shayne took the box from Noah and took off the lid. Inside he found a beautiful pocket watch. “Oh wow, this is amazing. Thank you all so much,” he smiled and he placed it into his pocket.

\---------------------------------

Meanwhile over in Smoshville, Damien was with Boze, David, Wes, and Joven, who were helping him get ready. He was just as nervous as Shayne was, in fact, he was more nervous.

“Damien, how is it possible for one person to sweat this much?!” Joven sighed as he grabbed a new white button down shirt for Damien to put on. “This is the third one.”

“I don't know Choffen! I'm chust really nerffous!” Damien frowned as he shrugged off his white shirt and tossed it on the floor.

“Joven, leave him alone. It’s his wedding day, he’s going to be nervous!” Wes said as he punched Joven lightly in the arm.

“Yea Joven, remember how you were on your wedding?” David reminded him.

“Oh don’t remind me.” Joven groaned.

“You’re all idiots. Not you Damien.” Boze laughed, fixing his hair the best that she could.

“I am not! Blame Joven and David!” Wes pouted.

Boze rolled her eyes as she handed Damien the fresh shirt. Damien slowly put the shirt on and then Wes helped him put his black tie on. Damien looked in the mirror once he was done and he placed his crown on his head.

“Don’t worry Damien, I will be standing right beside you.” Boze smiled.

*Time skip to the wedding*

After the wedding party took their spots under the altar, Shayne walked down with his mom and dad. He stood under the altar, nervously playing with his shirt sleeves. Although the sun was shining, there was a cold wind blowing. Anthony, Ian, Noah, and Keith were next to Shayne while Boze, Wes, Joven, and David were standing on the other side of the altar. Courtney, Olivia, Mari, and everyone else were seated just in front of them. As Shayne heard the piano music begin once again, he glanced down the aisle. Damien was being walked down by Shayne’s mom and dad as well. As soon as Shayne laid eyes on Damien, he felt the happy tears forming. He gently took Damien’s hands, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. Damien and Shayne turned to face King Raub and the wedding began. Soon it was time for the vows.

“Damien, we met when we were kids and you were my very best friend. I remember all the fun our parents would let us have and you always made me smile. When I thought I had lost you, I lost a piece of myself. I spent years grieving and missing you.” Shayne began to say. “When I looked into your eyes back in that tower, all the grief and misery I had been suffering from, disappeared and my heart finally felt like it was in one piece again. We were so young, that back then, I didn’t realize how much you meant to me. I do now. You mean everything to me and I’m so thankful that God gave you back to me. I love you so much and I can not wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” he smiled, the tears already in his eyes and running down his cheeks.

Damien looked into Shayne’s eyes as his own were filled with happy tears. “Schayne, afder I vas taken, I sbend effery day mizing vu, mizing mein home. It didn't take long for me to loze hobe. I zought zat I vould pe locked avay zere for zee rest of mein life. I vontered vy nein other Knight or Brince vas aple to rescue me, put now I do. It is pecauze it vas zubozed to pe vu zat zaffed me und deep dovn I knew zat one day vu'd find me. Vu're mein Brince Charming, vu risked your ovn life to zaffe mine. I vill sbend zee rest of mein life loffing vu, cherisching vu, und foreffer peing gradeful zat vu're mein bartner in life. I loffe vu Schayne.”

“Alright Shayne, as you place the ring on Damien’s finger, please repeat after me.” King Raub spoke the words.

“With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours.It is a symbol of my eternal love, My everlasting friendship and the promise of all my tomorrows.” Shayne smiled and he slid the ring onto Damien’s finger, above the engagement ring.

“Damien, as you place the ring on Shayne’s finger, please repeat after me.” King Raub recited the same words.

“Vith zis ring, I marry vu und pind mein life to yours. It is ein zympol of mein heternal loffe. Mein hefferlasding friendschip und zee bromize of all mein tomorrovs.” Damien smiled, sliding the matching wedding ring onto Shayne’s finger.

“Do you Shayne take Damien to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health,as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Shayne smiled

“And do you Damien take Shayne to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health,as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Damien grinned.

“I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Topp-Haas. You may now kiss your husband.”

Damien smiled and he dipped Shayne carefully before kissing him. Shayne was blushing as he kissed back, smiling like crazy once they pulled back. Damien took Shayne’s hand, lacing their fingers together as they walked down the aisle, just as snowflakes began to fall down around them.

*Skip to that night*

Being a married man, Shayne no longer would be living with his parents. Instead he and Damien would be living in their own castle, where they would be able to raise their own family one day. Their reception had gone amazing and it was just after midnight when the two Prince’s arrived at their castle. Shayne grinned as he held tightly onto Damien’s hand and together they headed inside. It took them awhile to find the master suite but eventually they were making their way into the large sleeping quarter. The moonlight shone through the large windows, lighting up the room enough for them to see each other. After turning the lock on the door, Shayne turned to face Damien, only for Damien to press their lips together. Shayne’s eyes fluttered closed, bringing his hand up to rest on the back of Damien’s neck. As their kiss was deepened with their tongues now in the mix, Damien hesitantly began to undo the buttons on Shayne’s top and loosen his tie. Shayne pulled away from the kiss to look Damien in the eyes.

“Dames, are you sure?” Shayne asked nervously. Sure this was their wedding night but Shayne was nervous as this would be his first time with anyone.

Damien nodded as his cheeks turned rosy. “Make loffe to me Schayne. Vu're mein huspand now. Vu'll pe mein first, mein only, und mein last.”

Shayne smiled at Damien’s words. Shayne removed both of their crowns and he placed them over on the dresser. Walking back over to Damien, he brought him into a passionate kiss. Damien went back to undoing Shayne’s shirt until it was falling off the blonde Prince’s shoulders; his tie soon joining the shirt on the floor. Shayne did the same, slowly loosening Damien's tie, pulling it over his head, and undoing Damien’s shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. As their kiss grew deeper once again, Shayne began to walk Damien back towards their bed The kiss only broke when Damien fell backwards onto the bed, Shayne being brought down with him. Damien opened his eyes and looked up at Shayne, while running his hands across Shayne’s chest and torso. The two young men kissed once more, the rest of their clothes joining the heap on the floor. The room was soon filled with soft moans and quiet noises as the two young Prince’s made love for the first time. Afterwards the newlyweds were cuddled together naked in the bed, the covers resting just over their hips. Shayne had his head on Damien’s chest, while Damien had his left arm wrapped around Shayne's lower back. Both of them had their eyes closed as exhaustion began to take over.

“I loffe vu Schayne, mein peautiful huspand.”

“I love you too Damien, my handsome husband.” Shayne smiled. 

Damien smiled and pressed a kiss to Shayne’s nose. “Schayne?”

“Yes Day?”

“I guess vu vere right.” Damien said as he opened his eyes.

“Right about what Dames?” Shayne asked, opening his eyes to look up at his husband.

“Zat not effery Brince needs ein Brincess.” 


	8. Epilogue

Shayne had tears in his eyes as he sat next to Damien, watching his husband eyeing the little baby girl sleeping in his arms. Thanks to Courtney, they were fathers and they couldn’t be happier. She had Damien’s hazel eyes and some light blonde hair. Damien’s eyes were filled with happy tears as well, still completely in shock that he was a dad. Courtney was lying in the guest bed next to them, having just given birth a few hours ago, she was pretty exhausted, therefore she was fast asleep. Damien and Shayne looked up when there was a quiet knock on the door, seeing some of their friends standing there.

“You can come in, Courtney’s sleeping so we have to be quiet.” Shayne whispered.

Boze, Mari and Peter walked in first, followed by Olivia and her boyfriend Sam. Next was Keith, Noah and Tiffany. All of them had small gifts with them for the baby.

“David said he would stop by later with Tyler and Sabrina. Tyler is very excited to meet his new cousin.” Mari smiled, placing a hand on her own small growing belly. She was expecting a child with Peter. “Wes and Joven are going to stop by later too.”

“Oh it’s alright, we’re not going anywhere. They can stop by anytime.” Shayne smiled.

“Oh my gosh she’s so cute!” Boze squealed quietly as she admired her adorable little niece.

Ian walked in next, hand in hand with Anthony, their son Jack in Anthony’s arms, a tiny gold crown perched on his head. He looked just like Ian, with big blue eyes and brown hair. Anthony let Jack down and the three-year-old ran over to his uncles. Shayne smiled and lifted the boy up into his arms so he could see his cousin.

“Hey zere pud, meet your couzin.” Damien smiled.

“What’s her name?” Jack asked with curiosity, making sure he kept his voice quiet so that his auntie Courtney could sleep.

“Oh vell ve hacdually haffen't bicked ein name out yet."

“I have the perfect name.” Shayne smiled. “Everyone meet Brittany Marilyn Topp-Haas.”

Hearing the name caused even more tears to rush down Damien’s face as he leaned over and gave Shayne a kiss. Everyone in the room awed at the cuteness.

“I loffe vu Schayne, vu're hamasing.” Damien whispered.

“I love you too.” Shayne grinned.

“Why did you pick that name?” Jack asked.

“Well Brittany was the name of your uncle Damien’s big sister and Marilyn was the name of his mommy.” Shayne explained.

“Where are they now?” Jack asked, the toddler just so curious.

“They’re up in heaven, bud.” Shayne spoke gently.

Jack nodded. “Oh well don’t worry uncle Damien. My dad’s are always telling me how the people we love who pass away, become angels and look after us, just from up there,” he smiled and pointed towards the sky.

Damien smiled and ruffled Jack’s hair. “Vell vu haffe tvo really smart dads.”

“Uncle Damien, uncle Shayne?” Jack spoke.

“Yes Jack, what is it?” Shayne questioned.

“When I grow up, I want to rescue a prince and marry him.” Jack smiled.

Shayne and Damen both chuckled, as did all of the others. Ian walked over and picked Jack up, kissing his head, just as Anthony kissed Ian’s cheek.

“You can marry whoever you fall in love with one day.” Ian smiled.

“You sure can. You can marry a boy or a girl when you’re old enough.” Anthony smiled.

Jack giggled and mimicked what he had once heard his uncle Shayne say. “Because not every prince needs a princess.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys have enjoyed this story :) Let me know in the comments! I'd love to hear that y'all thought!  



End file.
